


10 Things I Love About You

by pavlovely



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavlovely/pseuds/pavlovely
Summary: a silly little fluff fic that i wrote. i have no idea why i'm sharing this but i felt the need to omg. i hope that someone may like it!





	

Today was the day you were going to perform for your music class your audition song for your absolute top choice college. You brought your guitar, heart pounding fast against its case as you held onto it for dear life.

Right now the teacher was introducing the class, but soon enough he'd ask you to come up and do your part. It was just a matter of waiting.

"Hey," your best friend, Patrick smiled at you comfortingly, gently reaching for your arm to sooth you. He knew all to well of your anxiety, and he knew just how much this audition meant to you. He was the only one who you truly felt understood every part of you, and loved you for it.

You looked down bashfully, but you were smiling tenfold even just at the simple touch. You couldn't help but feel butterflies whenever he did this.

Patrick then let out a soft melodic laugh and moved his hand up to boop your nose, his gorgeous smile never faltering. 

"Thank you," you mouthed to him, smiling with pure gratefulness.

He smiled again and told you he knew you'd be great as always, meaning every word of it with his ever so present integrity.

•

"You did great today, Y/N!" he said when you both finally entered your house. You had both agreed to watch Netflix that day after school.

You smiled disbelievingly but blushed and said, "that's so so kind, genuinely I appreciate it and you more than I can say Patrick. You're always such a bright presence in my life."

He reached out and tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair out of your eyes, making you look up at him. 

You bit your lip, melting inside a little (lot). You shook yourself out of your daze and stepped back slightly, a giddy mess. "So, what do you wanna watch? How about 10 Things I Hate About You?" 

Patrick nodded enthusiastically and you both headed over to the couch. You sat close together, as usual, but were not quite touching. But you couldn't help but notice the way Patrick would look at you every so often, both of you coming closer together without much thought.

Finally, after much of this, Patrick sighed and wrapped you close into his body with his arms. Your heart felt like it may explode as you let your head rest soundly on his chest. Your hand slowly found his and your interlocked your fingers together. You noticed his heartbeat quicken as well and you continued to watch the movie, occasionally laughing and snuggling closer together, all gentle caresses and love.

When the film finished, you were about to get up to take the movie out, but Patrick held you back softly. 

You were both blushing shyly. "Sorry, I uh. I wanted to keep cuddling with you," he muttered cutely.

"That's definitely okay Patrick," you smiled reassuringly, your cheek nuzzling into the side of his neck.

Part of you had always known how important Patrick was to you. Not just in a friend way, but in something endlessly more as well. He's held you many times before, during your most difficult bouts of anxiety and self doubt, and just because. But this time seemed more intimate.

One of his hands was on your cheek, gently dancing his fingers on your soft flesh and your heart went to mush at the tender action.

Your hand was on the small of his back, making slow soothing movements and rhythms.

Suddenly, the hand on your cheek moved down slightly and gently slid under your chin, moving your head so that you were looking into his deep blue eyes, which were full of nothing but love. This made your eyes widen.

"Did you know I appreciate you a lot," he said matter-of-factly, meaning every ounce of it.

You covered your face with your hands, but nothing could mask the smile you so effortlessly wore. "Oh! That's so kind, I really hope you know how significant you are to me and to everyone who has the pleasure of knowing you, you deserve so much, Patrick."

His calloused fingers grazed the backs of your hands as he guided them off of your face, revealing your vulnerable state. He was shaking his head. "No, stop that."

You look at him taken aback. "You always sound so surprised when anyone says anything nice to or about you. It's like you don't believe it," he explained sadly.

You looked down. "It's just, I love and care for everyone so much. I-It's hard to say the same for myself sometimes." You could feel the subtle tears liquidating on your eyes, and you didn't know quite why.

"Hey, hey," Patrick looked into your eyes intently, gently brushing the tears off of your face with his thumbs. "You're so significant to me and to this goddamn universe. Your positivity helps me make it through the day. You're endlessly talented and special yet you're so selfless and humble. You're too good for this world and I will always be here to remind you of that." 

Your lower lip wavered and you collapsed into your best friend's chest. "That's genuinely the most amazing thing anyone's ever said and I cannot possibly even begin to express how bright my life is with you in it. Seriously, I am so lucky and grateful to be alive, let alone at the same time as someone as lovely as you."

Patrick rubbed your back in soothing circles, whispering sweet words into your ears and humming softly. Your heart wrenched at this display of affection. 

When you heart needed a breather from all of its running and panting, you managed to breathe out, "I'm scared, Patrick."

"You don't have to be. I'm here," he looked into your eyes sincerely. 

Suddenly you broke away from his hold (much to your consciousness' dismay). You shook your head as if to shake your mind clean like and etch-a-sketch. "Um. Are you feeling well today?"

Patrick chuckled, "Yes, Y/N."

You smiled brightly on impulse. You always loved to hear others were feeling happy and safe. Especially Patrick.

"I, um. C-can I tell you something?" you asked timidly, already feeling your chest seize.

"Anything," Patrick said, placing a hand on your knee to ease your nervousness.

"It's just. I. You a-" you cursed yourself mentally for not being able to get out the words. It didn't help that Patrick was running his thumb in gentle circles and looking at you like he wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world than listening to you attempt to speak. He smiled and nodded at you reassuringly.

You looked down, sure that you were as red as a tomato, and pushed yourself to try again. "Uh, well I feel. You-uh," you sighed, embarrassed, as you risked a glance up at Patrick. "Kiss me?" you finally said, helplessly.

For a split second, Patrick looked surprised, like he was wondering if he had heard you right, but that didn't last for long because then a crimson blush and an award-winning smile overtook his beautiful face.

Your heart was racing so loudly and so fast that you felt like a race horse.

Patrick tentatively reached a hand to your face to brush a strand of hair out of your eyes. His deep gaze kept yours as if asking for permission. 

When he was sure it was granted, he slowly moved forward, his hand still resting on your hot cheek. When he was close enough and your breathes mingled, he used his other hand to come to your chin, allowing your mouth to meet his. 

The kiss was so gentle, like butterflies communicating with one another. His lips gently caressed your's. First your top lip, then the bottom, then the corners of your mouth. 

Your hands found their way to his chest, his moving to your hair, pulling you ever-so-closer into his loving embrace. You've never felt so safe and secure as you do right now.

You smiled into the kiss and rested your forehead to his, speechless. You were each attempting to catch your breath.

"Um, wow," Patrick breathed out, not able to contain the pure joy on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."

You smiled, blushing, hugging him close. "I think I do."


End file.
